Fog
Fog is a current Northern Pack warrior. Personality Fog is a loyal and hardworking warrior. He is overly protective of his mate and daughters. While he tends to give his sons a slightly longer leash he is very protective of them as well. He loves his family and is happy he found a mate that loves the idea of having many puppies. History Fog was born to Scout and Jay along with his brother Hash. Scout was a very abusive and harsh father and mate. He abused both his mate Jay and Fog and Hash. He is the reason why Fog and Hash bear so many scars along their bodies. Fog was very timid when he was a puppy because of this. When Scout was killed in a mountain lion battle Fog along with his brother didn't overly care in fact the brother's celebrated. They where 11 moons old and ready to become warriors without the worry of their father. Jay was more effected than Fog figured she would be. When she died from green cough a moon after Fog and Hash became warriors the brothers where way more affected. Fog a couple of moons after becoming a warrior a very pretty she-wolf caught his eye and his heart. Quail and Fog hit it off right away. Fog vowed to himself that he was not going to be like his father and never even raised his voice towards Quail even if he was angry. He loved her more than he could say when she told him she was expecting Fog was overjoyed. Fog two moons later became a father to two sons Lizard and Badger. Fog loved them more than he could say and didn't ever raise his voice at him often leaving the punishing department to Quail. Fog was pleased with the fact that he was able to raise Lizard and Badger much better than his father had. So much so that he convinced Quail to have another litter of puppies before the two eldest where warriors. Quail quickly agreed having enjoyed being a mother. Even deciding that she would be a permanent mother. The two became parents to two sons and a daughter two moons later. Swamp, Clove, and Jade. Fog loved being a father and often ignores his warrior duties to be with his family. He loved how protective his sons where over his daughter, in fact, Fog himself became very protective over Jade. The five where raised into strong warriors, of course, the still young parents having adored parenthood agreed to have one last litter however Fog figured he'd be able to talk his mate into another litter after this one. The two became parents to one son and three daughters. Hyena, Roxie, Poppy, and Sandy. The nine puppies grew an incredible bond. Fog enjoys hunting and playing with his puppies and often when there is a battle gives an excuse as to why especially his daughters shouldn't be in the battle. Fog doesn't like that Jade seems to be starting to show interest in the male wolves of the pack and tries to distract her from them as much as possible. One day while leading a hunting patrol in the shared territory with Lizard, Splinter, Ember and, Willow the patrol ran into a Southern member Maple. After the patrol had been joking and laughing about them. This caused Lizard's temper to boil. They left to go their separate ways and killed a moose but after they found a young Southern puppy. Before anyone could do anything Lizard killed it. This earned the patrol to be tackled by Willow and Venom the puppies parents. The patrol escaped but Fog was injured badly. Fog and Quail scolded their son once the patrol got back to camp about killing the young puppy. Roxie and Scout became mates a few moons later, he figured it was a little too early but Roxie seemed happy and Scout seemed to be good to her. Later they gave him his first litter of grandpups and he couldn't have been happier. He would watch the litter of four, Mery, Archer, Lemur and Skink all the time and loved them. When Jade and Cricket became mate he was pretty happy with it. Jade seemed to be rather fond of the wolf and Fog deemed the fellow warrior to be an alright for his daughter. Quotes Trivia * Fog finds it rather hard to discipline his puppies as he often thinks even scolding is too harsh. He tends to leave punishment and discipline to Quail. Category:Clash of the Wolves Category:Warriors (Wolves) Category:Northern Wolves